


Missing

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jake vanishes into thin air, leaving Tom on his own. With little to no help from the police department, Tom is forced to spend countless days and nights searching for Jake. Coming back empty handed every time he gives up and is forced to accept the fact that Jake is really gone. Until one day he gets a call restoring all hope that was lost.





	Missing

Tom laid in the bed built for two, helplessly crying, screaming and asking questions that were left unanswered. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he brought a pillow close to his chest, muffling the cries that left his trembling body.

It's been weeks since he found out the heart breaking truth. His boyfriend was missing. He was gone, as if he vanished into thin air without a trace. He remembered everything as if it were just yesterday.  
-  
-  
-  
-

July 3rd 2019.

It was the day before Independence Day. The time was 7:35 PM. Tom sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. Jake grabbed his coat from the coat hanger, walking over to Tom and kissing him on the forehead as he rushed his way to the kitchen.

"_Where do you think you're going?_" Tom asked, looking over at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. "_Grocery run._" Jake said, a soft smile plastered on his lips. "_At this time?_" The younger of the two asked, walking over and wrapping his arms around the other, lovingly.

"_I figured I'd go before the store closes._" Jake smiled. "_Do you want me to tag along?_" Tom asked softly, looking up at Jake.

"_No, I'm fine with going alone._" Jake said, pecking Tom's lips. "_I won't be long._" He promised, pulling away from the other to grab his wallet and car keys from kitchen counter top. "_Don't get lost on your way there._" Tom said in a joking manner, causing Jake to chuckle.

"_I'll try not to._" Jake said jokingly, walking towards the front door with Tom following behind him. He reached for the doorknob, opening the door only to close it and turn back to Tom. "_Promise you won't take long?_" Tom crossed his arms over his chest.

"_I promise._" Jake stated, pulling Tom into a heart warming kiss before turning to leave, again. "_I love you!_" Jake called out, loud enough for Tom to hear, as he walked down the drive way to his car. "_I love you too!_" Tom called back, waving goodbye. He watched Jake blow him a kiss as he back out of their driveway, and leave down the road.

~

Hours had gone by far too fast for Tom's liking. It's was now 10:24 PM, Jake should've been back an hour or so ago. He tried to come up with reasons as to why Jake hadn't come back yet. But none of the reasons he came up with made any sense.

The gut feeling of something bad had happened didn't help either. It only made him worry for his beloved boyfriend. He tapped his fingers on his thigh, staring down at the phone in his hand.

He let out a heavy sigh, scrolling through his contacts and lightly tapping on Jake's name. He brought the phone up to his ear, listening to the phone ring. After awhile, Tom was sent to Jake's voicemail.

"_Hey! Sorry I couldn't answer your call. Feel free to leave a message, and I'll get back to you when I can.” _Tom waited for the beep before speaking. "_Where are you? You've been gone for nearly 3 hours. Please, call me back._" He let out a sigh. "_I love you._" Ending the call, he set the phone down beside him.

~

20 minutes went by. Jake still hasn't gotten home, neither has he called Tom to let him know he was alright. This only made Tom worry more than he did before.

He was now pacing the living room. He would rush over to look out the window when a vehicle passed by, hoping it was Jake.

He tried calling Jake again. Just like last time, he was sent to Jake's voicemail. Instead of leaving a message, he hung up and called, again. "_C'mon, Jake. Pick up._" He mumbled to himself. "Hey! Sorry I-" Tom hung up and tossed his phone across the room.

He sat back down on the couch, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Why am I crying?" He asked himself, wiping the tears away.

10 minutes later, Tom's phone began ringing, catching his attention. He rushed over and grabbed the phone off the ground, answering the call without looking at the caller ID. "_Oh my god, Jake. What's taking you so long?_" He said, letting out a shaky sigh of relief.

"_Tom? Are you okay?_" The person said, worry filled their voice.

"_Zendaya?_" Tom recognized her voice. "_Yeah, I'm fine._" He lied. He walked over to the window, watching yet another unrecognizable vehicle pass by. "_Tom. Are you sure you're okay?_" Zendaya asked, confused.

"_Just a little worried, that's all._" He admitted. "_Has Jake called you? Or even text you by any chances?_" Tom's voice filled with hope as he waited for her to answer.

"_No, he hasn't called, nor text me. Did something happen between you two?_" Zendaya was now becoming worried.

Tom shook his head. Remembering Zendaya couldn't see him, he cleared his throat. "_N-No, nothing happened between us._" He paused, taking a deep breath. "_I'm really worried. He said he was going for a grocery run. But, that was nearly 4 hours ago. He hasn't come home yet and I can't stop myself from overthinking._"

Zendaya remained calm on her side of the call, listening to Tom try and keep himself from falling apart. She stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

"_Can you-_" Tom cut himself off to think for a second. "_Can you pick me up?_" Tom's voice was shaky. "_I want to go look for him._"

Zendaya agreed to pick him, and let him know that she'll be over at his place as soon as possible. Tom ran to the room he shared with Jake, changing his shorts for a pair of grey gym pants. He grabbed the house keys and a sweater before leaving the house.

~

It was now 11:37 PM. The pair had been driving around for quite some time. They went to three different convenience stores that Jake could've visited. Tom going in and asking the employees if they've seen Jake. One of our three claimed to see him, but said he had left hours ago with groceries.

This new information made Tom uneasy. Zendaya tried to comfort him. She occasionally looked over at Tom, trying to reassure him that Jake was okay. 

In the distance, red and blue flashing lights caught their attention. "_Do you think-_"

"_Jake.._" Tom cut Zendaya off, his eyes widening as he turned to Zendaya. She kept her eyes on the road, slightly speeding towards the lights.

"_That's it._" Tom said loudly, pointing at the vehicle parked on the side of the bridge. There were three vehicles parked on the side of the road, two being police cars.

"_That's Jake's car._" Tom was shocked and confused. Zendaya pulled over on the other side of the road, unlocking the doors and turning off the vehicle. Tom pushed open his door, running across the street to where Jake's car was.

His chest was pounding. "_What's going on?_" Tom asked a police officer. He looked over at Jake's car, not seeing Jake in sight. "_Where's Jake?_" Tom said under his breath.

"_Do you by any chances know who this vehicle belongs to?_" The officer spoke, stopping Tom from going any closer.

"_Yes! This is my boyfriend's car._" Tom raised voice higher than he wanted to. "_Please. Tell me what happened._" He pleaded.

"_Someone called in saying a vehicle was sitting in the middle of the road. When we got here the vehicle was still running, but nobody was in it._" The officer spoke, his eyes focused Jake's vehicle.

The lump in his throat making it hard for him to speak. "_What do you mean nobody was in it?"_ Zendaya came over, silently listening to what was being said.

"_Like I said. Nobody was in the vehicle when we got here._" The officer repeated himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is terribly written..
> 
> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I got too into it. It'll be awhile before I update the next chapter.


End file.
